The Box
by xSlythStratasfaction
Summary: What was in that box that Blaine was going to give Kurt in Extraordinary Merry Christmas? We may never know. However, here's my headcanon for it! DRABBLE.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee, nor am I associated with it or Ryan Murphy. I am just an out-of-college daydreamer who sometimes gets into these writing funks and ends up tossing out a story after letting the idea sit in my brain for a few days!

**The Box**

By: xSlythStratasfaction

Pairing: Kurt x Blaine

WARNING: This fic will contain SLIGHT spoilers from the Christmas episode of season 3. Do not read if you haven't seen that episode yet. Also, this is just my head canon from a CUT scene.

* * *

><p>"What's that?"<p>

Kurt stared down at the tiny red box that Blaine was holding in his hands. His boyfriend was gazing up at him through his long eyelashes, hazel eyes sparkling with mirth.

"It's your Christmas present, silly. Open it."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, still watching the gift carefully as if something were to pop out and attack him. He bit his lip and then glanced up at Blaine's hopeful face, "I thought we agreed to give each other gifts at my house on Christmas Eve."

"I know," Blaine said softly, "but I wanted to give this to you now. I have something else to give you later."

"Blaine…"

"Please open it," Blaine whimpered, holding his hands out further. A small gold bow decorated the top of the box, giving it an elegant touch. Kurt's stomach flipped over what could possibly be inside - it looked _eerily_ like a ring box.

"I think this should wait."

"But I just saw Finn give Rachel her gifts and I wanted to give one of yours to you now. I just can't wait any longer. This thing has been burning a hole in my pocket all day!"

Kurt sucked on his lower lip for a moment before hesitantly reaching out. He took the box within his shaky fingers and held it, feeling the smooth outside against his fingertips. "Oh God, Blaine, this isn't a ring is it? Because I thought we discussed this before: promise rings are not my sort of thing and we are way too young to get married and-"

"It's not a ring," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt would be lying if he said his stomach didn't drop just a teeny tiny bit when his boyfriend confirmed what his gift _wasn't_. Instead, he swallowed thickly and let out a shaky sigh, popping open the lid of the case. "Oh."

"Oh?"

"It's mistletoe," Kurt whispered. True enough, there in the middle of the box sat a sprig of mistletoe, a tiny red bow situated on top.

"And what does mistletoe mean?"

"I'm not dumb, Blaine," Kurt glared as he picked up the greenery and held it in front of his face. "I know what mistletoe means."

Blaine laughed again, reaching out and taking Kurt's free hand within one of his own. "I know this doesn't seem like much, but I thought it was cute. Cheesy, but cute."

"Oh, it is cheesy."

"Deliciously," Blaine whispered, leaning closer to his boyfriend as the latter boy continued to study the thing he was holding. "I promise you that your real gift is so much more fabulous than this one."

Kurt smiled, raising his eyes to meet Blaine's. His heart fluttered in his chest as he gazed at the boy he loved; once again, Blaine's face was lit up - he looked completely enamored with Kurt, something that made Kurt's stomach flip each time he witnessed it.

"Blaine, thank you."

"So you like it?"

"I love it and I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine's voice was soft and breathy as he leaned in, pressing his lips to Kurt's in a warm, tender kiss. The hand that held the mistletoe dropped between the two boys as Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's chest and leaned further into the kiss, deepening it.

He didn't care if there were others in the hallway watching them kiss, all he cared about was the boy he loved so very much, the boy who was feverishly kissing him back. After a few moments, Kurt pulled back, a smile spreading across his face. Blaine blinked his eyes open and grinned in return, his fingers lazily rubbing circles over Kurt's hand and shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt. I love you."

* * *

><p><span>AN: Okay, so I loved the Christmas episode, but I was very sad that they cut the box scene. We all saw the promo pics and the scene got cut, so we'll probably NEVER know what was in the box. So, here's my head canon. By the way, I totally called it that Finn was going to get Rachel a star. I knew it! :]


End file.
